The present invention has for its background the various devices that permit relatively easy access to the outside of windows. Access to windows of a building is a necessary need in numerous occasions. For instance, windows need to be washed at relatively frequent intervals. The trim around windows will require painting from time to time. Also the need to caulk around windows or to replace and re-glaze window panes is something that will occur.
Various solutions to access to the outside of windows abound. For instance, scaffolding is popular but requires laborious set up procedures either of the ground supported type or of the cable roof top supported type. Of course, in some instances ladders may be employed but a ladder has limited uses. When dealing with sash windows, a simple expedient is for the worker to sit on the window sill with the body of the worker outside and the legs inside. This arrangement has limited applicability when attempting to paint the trim of windows for instance.
Therefore any arrangement that permits easy positioning and removability in the vicinity of the outside of the window and is of the type that will support the workman will be looked upon with favor by the industry.